shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
San'ō
|weapon type = }} '|散桜|Cherry Blossoms Scattering}} is the name of the blade that Heather C. Thanatos currently wields. It was achieved honorably after a duel with the former wielder of the blade, Shinji Kazuma, who descended from the . It is a of the class, and is currently the substitute for her other blade, Senjugahara until her younger brother, Nick C. Thanatos returns it. Heather likes giving it the nickname due to its color. Appearance Sword The blade itself is quite unorthodox in its appearance, being an entirely vibrant blue blade. It appears to be a rapier-like hilt, gold and black in color, along with an orange orb sitting at the end of the hilt. The blade itself is similar to that of a saber, considering it is thicker than a standard rapier, but noticeably thinner than that of a broadsword. Due to its pointed edge, it also can't be classified as a katana. Generally when drawn, the blade appears to reflect light from the sun, appearing initially as a silver blade. Upon extended combat, its true colors can be revealed, the reason for this is heavily tied into its special ability. Scabbard Though not known to many, doesn't possess a "true" scabbard thanks to its strange properties. But rather, it uses its intriguing design to forcibly blunt itself to the point where it does no damage even when stabbing an individual. Heather is able to manipulate this scabbard, and thus gives her the advantage of surprise within a battle. Abilities and Powers Combined with Heather's prowess as a swordswoman, is an extremely deadly blade, with such sharpness that it is capable of naturally cutting through extremely strong substances without much difficulty. Through Heather's swordsmanship, she has shown herself to repeatedly cut through steel without difficulty, leaving even the armor of a vulnerable to the blade. Furthermore; the cutting edge of is not limited to simply slashing, but rather, it can be used rather fluidly as a lunging and piercing weapon, giving Heather a wide variety of options when battling. However; 's greatest asset within battle is the ability to naturally cause reflections of itself to appear when exposed to light. Any light that touches the blade is immediately refracted and used as a means to cause an optical illusion, causing Heather's enemies to be deterred due to the sheer number of illusion blades that are endlessly created as the battle prolongs itself. Furthermore; such light refraction can also be exploited in other ways, as noticed by Heather. By using correct and dexterous movements, she is able to cause to change colors, along with visually seen length and width to cause psychological terror against her opponent. Such a devastating blade, when combined with Heather's general swordplay and cunning, is a very deadly weapon. Aside from this, the blade also has enough strength and durability to clash with other blades and reputed weapons without showing any signs of cracking. Its light weight allows Heather to use extremely fast and repeated attacks along with virtually instantaneous parrying ability straight afterward. Finally; due to her sheer strength and ability, has shown the skill to create shockwaves of varying strength upon simply slashing the air, Heather names this technique: because of its shape. Techniques * is one of the more signature techniques of . Through a constant offensive or defensive, builds up an enormous number of reflections that surround the opponent and herself. With this technique, the user is capable of causing an illusion that the swords themselves begin to rain upon the opponent, leaving them exposing their guards as the user then utilizes a cascade of actual slashes to cause the opponent to be filled with injuries in a matter of seconds. This is a very versatile technique, which can be executed at virtually any moment with precision timing. It was initially viewed in use by the man known as Shinji Kazuma, and then emulated by Heather C. Thanatos for her own use. :* a spin-off from the original Sento Seiran technique. Once the large reflections are made, Heather is capable of using an extremely swift lunge that causes the reflections to gather and become an image of a large dragon. As the dragon begins the initial "assault", Heather closes in on her opponent, using a deft vertical slash upwards to change the image to that of a tiger, causing the opponent to be left bifurcated most of the time. * a simple technique that was left unnamed by Shinji, but later named by Heather. At the moment of any slash, the user compresses the air to the point where it creates a sizeable crescent shockwave that has enough strength to cut through most substances with ease. However; it remains short-living due to its small size. :* through the usage of Seikengen, but simply altering the speed and type of blow inflicted, Heather is able to transform the initial energy crescent into a variety of other shapes, each possessing different advantages and disadvantages. * Shinji's strongest technique, which had one weakness that Heather had exploited rather mercilessly. Upon taking a single stance, the user goes into a meditative trance as they instantaneously move their sword in short, sharp movements that caused hundreds of replicas of the sword to be born. Upon being birthed, the user takes upon a single, very angular stance. They put their blade wielding arm upward, with the forearm facing their opponent as the elbow juts out. The second hand is then placed firmly over the blade wielding hand, causing a reinforcement in strength. However; noticeable to only truly skilled swordsman is a single, vital weakness. The entire exposure of a single side, which Heather used to defeat Shinji. Upon donning this stance, the user uses a single, Busoshoku Haki imbued slash that employs all their strength to create an extremely powerful and large shockwave that utterly eviscerates the environment in front of the user whilst causing the blades to fly forward, "piercing" the enemy. Yet, with an extremely dexterous movement, the opponent is capable of leaping to the side of the user that isn't being used within the technique and defeating them with a powerful slash to the waist. This was the defining aspect of Shinji and Heather's battle, and why Shinji had been inactive for over two months. History Trivia Category:Weapons Category:Swords